Limbo
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Bulan meneteskan kilaunya. Angin dengan setia menyelimuti tubuhnya. Suara teriakan serta makian sebagai iramanya. Sang pemilik jiwa tertelan oleh bayangannya. Lantas harus kah bersedih atau malah berbahagia?/Silahkan buka dan baca


A Lii Enn Mepersembahkan:

Kami hidup disini. Bagi kami tempat ini adalah surga dan neraka dikala waktu yang sama. Orang luar menyebutnya,

**Limbo**- Pinggir.

**Nomina:** Tempat bagi orang yang terlantar.

Tempat bagi orang yang dibuang.

Tempat bagi orang yang terlupa.

Tempat bagi orang yang terlupakan.

**Warning:** Tidak berniat menyinggung apa pun. Alur cepat. Minim deskripsi.

**Rated:** T

**Main Character:** Haruno Sakura & Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**Bulan meneteskan kilaunya.**

**Angin dengan setia menyelimuti tubuhnya.**

**Suara teriakan serta makian sebagai iramanya.**

**Sang pemilik jiwa tertelan oleh bayangannya.**

**Lantas harus kah bersedih atau malah berbahagia?**

**.**

**.**

Kubangan penuh darah di sebuah tanah lapang yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon besar yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun tersebut berkilauan karena terpantul cahaya bulan yang berwarna perak dilangit sana, aneh memang. Namun semua yang ada di sini memang tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat. Lihat saja kubangan darah tersebut tiba-tiba menggumpal kesatu titik dan membentuk tubuh manusia yang belum tumbuh atau lebih tepatnya masih berbentuk bayi mungil yang berlumuran darah. Tidak membuka matanya, tidak menangis seperti bayi-bayi pada umumnya bahkan tidak bergerak. Tak lama setelah itu pohon-pohon yang sedari tadi berdiam diri saling bergesekan, burung-burung yang sebelumnya hanya menatap dari dahan pohon mulai berterbangan seolah membuat sebuah irama yang menyambut kehadiranya. Menyambut sang pembeda pertama yang akhirnya datang juga ketempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.

_Srek srek srek_

Suara dari balik rerimbunan rumput liar membangunkan sang bayi, perlahan-lahan dia bergerak-gerak dan membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menutupi setiap inci matanya. Tiba-tiba dia menangis pilu seolah tersadar kenapa dia berada sendirian disini. Tiba-tiba tangisnya terhenti ketika melihat sepasang kaki kecil tanpa alas yang berdiri tegak disampingnya. Menatap penuh makna ke pemilik kaki kecil namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum aneh. Tiba-tiba dirinya diangkat oleh pemilik kaki kecil itu dan dihempaskan ke kubangan darah baru yang muncul secara tiba-tiba,

Burrr, bayi itu hilang dalam kubangan darah.

"Aku malas menunggumu tumbuh terlalu lama, jadi tak apa kan kalau kau kuberi makan nyawa seseorang? Ah lihat! Untung orang itu tak buruk rupa, selamat ya!"

Bayi mungil itu tiba-tiba makin tumbuh, menyerap habis darah yang tadi menenggelamkannya. Baju yang sedari tadi dipakainya pun terkoyak hancur. Membesar-membesar dan berubah menjadi seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup perlahan-lahan membuka, warna merah yang sedari tadi berada di matanya makin mengecil. Hanya menyisakan pupil mata yang bergani-ganti warna merah-hitam-merah-hitam dan terus berganti-ganti. Sang pemilik kaki kecil yang ternyata seorang bocah perempuan itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tampilan anak laki-laki tersebut, dengan pakaian yang terkoyak yang berarti dia tak memakai pakaian dan menampilkan tubuh yang sangat kerempeng. Suara tawanya makin tak tertahan kala melihat bentuk rambutnya. Sungguh dia merasa bersalah melempar bayi tadi kekubangan darah itu. Bagaimana kalau tadi ternyata bukan darah cowok ganteng? Melainkan cowok ayam? Membayangkannya saja dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan sebuah tawa yang tak elit. Namun apadaya, baru saja dia ingin tertawa lepas. Namun sang bocah lelaki yang umurnya lebih tua 2 tahun dari dirinya itu menatap dirinya dengan mata _onyx_ baru nya dengan tajam. Seketika tawanya menghilang digantikan dengan senyum kaku sang bocah perempuan.

"Hai, aku Sakura. Hanya Sakura. Dan kamu? Siapa namamu?"

Bocah laki-laki itu terdiam. Selang beberapa detik dia membuka mulutnya, "namaku Sasuke. Sepertinya hanya Sasuke."

Mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan sejak itu jiwa seseorang sudah terserap oleh bayangan yang berada didekatnya.

**.**

_Crashh_

Tebasan benda tajam mengenai seseorang. Darahnya berceceran sesuai dengan arah angin yang sedang berhembus. Darah-darah itu pun berterbangan dengan aneh nya. Saat bulan mulai menampakan kehadirannya, cahaya nya yang berwarna perak itu pun menyinari butiran-butiran darah yang kini mulai bergoyang-goyang aneh. Sedikit demi sedikit bulan itu menyerap darah tersebut namun darah itu tak kunjung habis. Dan cobalah tengok mayat seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari butiran-butiran darah tersebut, makin lama mayat itu berubah menjadi pucat dan setelahnya, mayatnya menghitam bersamaan dengan butiran darah terakhir. Dua orang remaja yang bisa dibilang pelaku dibalik ini semua pun hanya menatap sang bulan yang kembali tertutup awan malam.

Suara seorang gadis pun memecahkan keheningan, "Kenapa kau membunuh dia dengan sekali tebas? Tidak seru."

"Dia berani menatapmu." Ucap sang pemuda yang masih memegang katana di tangannya.

"Ah, cemburu rupanya." Sang gadis pun terkekeh pelan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sang pemuda dengan cepat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang gadis dan mulai menggengam tangannya. "Kau tau? Saat kau menyentuh bagian tubuhku, kekuatanmu akan berkurang bukan?" Namun sang pemuda tak memperdulikannya, dia malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sang gadis menatapnya bingung ke sang pemuda namun kemudian dirinya tersenyum manis ke sang pemuda.

"Kau tau Sasuke, sesaat aku merasa beruntung berada disini, karena disini aku bisa bertemu kamu." Senyuman gadis itu makin melebar, sang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "aku yang beruntung Sakura. Walaupun aku harus membunuh semua penghuni didunia ini atau bahkan didunia sana aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati asal kamu terus disampingku." Sakura yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sungguh senang, karena Sasuke ternyata bisa berbicara dengan manis seperti ini. Dia pun balik memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Namun sesaat kemudian kuku-kuku Sakura menjadi panjang dan tajam, seringai buas menghiasi paras ayu nya. Sasuke menegang karena merasakan aura aneh yang muncul dari dalam diri Sakura. Sasuke tau, tubuh Sakura mulai menyerap sisi gelap dari dirinya.

"Kau pikir bisa membunuh kami dari belakang huh? Kau akan menyesal."

Dengan kecepatan kilat Sakura melesat ke sebuah pohon besar, ditebasnya pohon itu dengan sekali sentakan tangan dan menyebabkan sang pria yang bersembunyi di pohon itu terjungkal hebat kebelakang. Bergetar hebat, sang pria separuh baya itu mengacungkan pendangnya ragu-ragu ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari sana hanya menatap Sakura bosan.

"Fana... manusia kenapa kalian bodoh sekali? Apa kalian pikir dengan membunuh diriku semua selesai? Umm aku beri satu rahasia kepadamu, aku a-ba-di." Bisik Sakura pelan di akhir kalimat ke sang pria hingga Sasuke tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura ke pria itu. Baru saja Sasuke ingin berjalan ke tempat Sakura berada namun Sakura sudah berada disampingnya dengan menggenggam jantung yang masih berdetak ditangan kanannya, tak ada setetes pun darah di tangannya. Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura mencengkram erat jantung tersebut hingga darah mulai merembes dari sela-sela telapak tangannya. Dan sang korban hanya menjerit sebentar dan kembali hening. Suasana makin mencekam. Terlebih lagi orang-orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi mulai mengutuk mereka. Sakura melirik dingin kearah kerumunan orang yang berada dibalik semak-semak, "kami, aku lebih tepatnya memang sudah terlahir terkutuk."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam pun mengarahkan katana nya ke arah kerumunan itu. Dengan mata menyalang merah, pendar binarnya. Dia melangkah dengan cepat kearah kerumunan yang sekarang bergidik ketakutan itu. Setelah tiba di hadapan mereka dalam sekali tebas Sasuke memisahkan bagian tubuh bagian atas dan bawah, dengan kata lain terbelah. Organ-organ dalamnya pun melesak keluar, menjadi satu dengan berliter-liter lendir darah yang menggenang, "Kalian tidak berhak berbicara dengan Sakura-KU!"

Sakura pun hanya tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Keduanya pun menghilang setelah hembusan angin yang besar menerpa diri mereka. Dan tempat yang mereka lalui tadi berubah menjadi padang tandus, bahkan mayat-mayat yang berada disitu berubah menjadi abu yang ikut tertiup angin malam.

**TAMAT/Bersambung?**

**A/N:**

Hahahahahahahhaaa Apa ini? Apa? Ah sebenernya ini OneShoot yang ingin aku ikut sertakan untuk memeriahkan Banjir TomatCeri, tapi apa boleh buat jadinya malah aneh begini ga sesuai apa yang aku harapkan. Jadi ya gajadi. hoho

Review Ya!

Salam ALiiEnn BieLuu :p


End file.
